


Rammstein Panties

by PureVoDkAx



Series: Ideas that escalated... [3]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Over panties, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureVoDkAx/pseuds/PureVoDkAx
Summary: Richard didn't leave you coffee, which leads to a change of few words, and later a wetter topic...
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Original Female Character(s), Richard Kruspe/Reader
Series: Ideas that escalated... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Rammstein Panties

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are written in middle of text conversations, and might not be as smooth to read as normally. I try to edit them to be more 'story' like and not just random rambling, but I am lazy and so on.

Imagine, once again for some reason living in a big ass appartment with rammguys, as a friend and/or some kind of staff/assistant.

Your friend had gotten you rammstein panties, and said that youd only get to keep them if you wore only them and t-shirt next morning when going for breakfast.

You took the dare, the guys were comfortable around you, and vice versa. You'd often joke with them of pretty obscene stuff, so they won't mind this for sure.

The morning came and you got up, only throwing on a black t-shirt to accompany the panties, and exited your room, towards the kitchen and lounge area. 

"Guten Morgen, assholes..." You said as you saw the coffeepan empty and reloaded the machine.

"Richard's fault. It's his third cup already." Oliver said, and you turned to look at reesh with 'if looks could kill' look.

"Sorry darling. Early bird gets the worm, or something like that. Good morning anyway." He hold his laugh as he took sip of his coffee and looked at you meanwhile.

As you waited for the coffee to finish, everyone left for their own rooms and privacy, except Richard, who wanted more coffee. He walked around the kitchen 'bar' island and suddenly stopped.

"Nice panties. Bet you had so nice pants too that they got stolen." Ricahrd laughed at you as you flipped him off and took your share of the coffee.

"Thanks. Sadly they don't have your logo all over them. Sorry."

Richard didn't answer to your sarcastic comment, but hooked his finger on the back waistband of the panties and stretched it, then let go and it snapped against your skin.

"WELL WHAT THE FUCK!? ALMOST SPILLED MY COFFEE!" You screamed and turned fully around to see Richard laughing his ass off.

"Oh! You lost your bra too! That's bad." He faked a sad 'pouty' face and and pushed past you to the coffee machine. 

"You know.... It's said that if you drink too much coffee in short time, your dick falls off." Now it was you holding a laugh as you leaned on the counter. Fucking amazing comeback.

"Damn. Does it do that to women? But with their boobs... Well now it's critical that you don't have your bra." The never ending sarcasm fight continued, now both participants with their coffees.

"Are you gonna suggest on holding my boobs in place for me? Too bad, only my first cup." You turned and left the kitchen to the joined living room, with Richard right behind you.

You managed to place your cup on the table when a hand smacked and grabbed your butt.

"MY FUCKING GOD RICHARD!?"

"This is very soft fabric, nice to touch. Our merch team did good job." Richard watched your annoyed figure flop in the couch to search the tv for morning news.

"You are horrible. Yes they're soft, but you could feel them in other ways than slapping my ass you know." You tried to ignore Richard placing himself to sit right next to you.

"So should I ask if you'd be nice and take them off and hand them to me so I can feel the fabric? I have a feeling that wouldn't work."

You huffed and found the morning news, pretending to be very interested in them while drinking your coffee. 

A warm hand was placed on your bare thigh, but you didn't look or react. You acted as if Richard wasn't there. 

The hand sloooowly moved upwards, and send shivers through your whole body, but you still ignored him. And you tried to ignore the arouse that grew inside you.

Then his finger just barely brushed over the fabric of the panties, right over your clitoris. You shivered again, huffing a breath out of your nose and from the corner of your eye seeing Richard staring at you.

The fingers moved down, ever so softly over your core, then up and down again, slowly. 

"Yeah.. This is pretty fucking soft fabric... Is it supposed to be damp too?" You can hear the smirking in his voice, and feel how he pressed his finger on you more. 

"Yeah... It's a usual add-on on rammstein merch, shouldn't you know." Your own voice was breathy and careful, badly trying to hide the fact that you wanted more.

"That I didn't know. But I know for a fact that human's face has more sensitive sense. Mind if I-?" Richard pulled your legs apart and leaned down. His mouth was just above the waist band, and kissed your skin.

You gasped as Richard moved down, his nose trailing on your skin and over the waistband. You felt how he breathed through his mouth, and then he pursed his lips and just barely kissed over your clit. That sent another wave of shivers through you, and you stifled a moan. 

"So soft..." He hummed, and you felt it on your pussy. Again his lips pressed on you, albeit quickly just a peck. Richard stuck his tongue out, and looked up at you, teasing you with the wait.

"Please?" You whispered, not sure if that's what he wants. Apparently it worked because his tongue now flicked over the wet fabric. You moaned, now audible and clearly pleasing Richard. Judging by the fact that he was now pulling the panties off you with hungry look in his eyes.

And so ends the story of rammstein panties.


End file.
